1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical circuit, and more particularly to an anti-fuse circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
An anti-fuse is an electrical device that performs the opposite function to a fuse. Whereas a fuse starts with a low resistance and is designed to permanently break an electrically conductive path (typically when the current through the path exceeds a specified limit), an anti-fuse starts with a high resistance and is designed to permanently create an electrically conductive path (typically when the voltage across the anti-fuse exceeds a certain level). This technology has many applications.
However, for conventional applications, the manufacturing cost of anti-fuse circuit in high voltage process is too expensive. Therefore, a suitable anti-fuse circuit with low manufacturing cost is necessary for business applications.